


【GGAD】邀约

by jenn_109



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenn_109/pseuds/jenn_109
Summary: 看了@一绾秋水的画顺应的脑洞！阿绾画的超好！表白阿绾！





	【GGAD】邀约

**Author's Note:**

> 看了@一绾秋水的画顺应的脑洞！  
> 阿绾画的超好！表白阿绾！

夕阳的余晖打在古堡的回廊上扯出一道庞大的黑影，邓布利多托腮看着山谷静想，肆意的思绪来来回回终是窜不开那位旧识。

他们分开已经有几十年了，一晃而过，又仿佛片刻未逝。

临近傍晚的落阳总是令人心情愉悦，但又难免惆怅。邓布利多歪着头，终归清除不了脑海中不断放映的男巫师影响。那是位年轻的巫师，一头灿金的半长发，打着微卷，笑容总是夹杂着几分邪魅。他也不知道何时，在与这位巫师追逐打闹时将一颗真心都输给了对方，但他不可忘记谷仓建下的血契。

那可真是疯狂的年轻时代，中年巫师想到，嘴角浮起一抹笑容。

“盖勒特。”他轻念，这令人着魔的名字至今能够轻易牵起他的心神。

“阿不思。”低沉的嗓音自背后响起，邓布利多惊了一跳，手中的魔杖自袖口抽出往后方指去，还未来得及念出咒语，便被一人揽着腰除了魔杖。

“你还是一如既往地迟缓。”格林德沃低笑，自背后抱住这个几十年未见的老友，将魔杖轻轻递还给对方。阿不思还是一如既往的....好看。

“哦我的梅林，你怎么会....”邓布利多僵了僵，取回魔杖塞入袖口。有过暗涌情愫的巫师自背后环着他，如年轻时一般多少让他有些不自在。他敢说，他现在的心跳绝对是以往几十年来最快的时候。

“啊，你知道的，我想你了。”格林德沃暧昧地笑笑，凑在阿不思已经开始烧腾的耳边低喃。老友太容易害羞了。

“盖勒特，说正经的。”阿不思挣了挣，从对方怀中逃开，如灵活的狐狸般，转身正对着这位不速之客。

“我是说正经的，阿不思。多年未见，我的挚友，我时常会想念与你在一起的时光。”格林德沃轻笑，凑近了邓布利多眨眼，异色的瞳孔在阳光下显得更为妖异。邓布利多顿了顿，轻轻推开了这位善于蛊惑人心的巫师。

“你还是一如既往的会调情。”邓布利多笑道，语气中满是无奈。他转了转眼睛，了然道：“说吧，你来访的目的。”

“噢，就不能是我想你这个简单的理由么？要知道，阿不思，你现在可比年轻更有魅力。”格林德沃嚷嚷道，却是顺从的往后退了一步，抱着手靠着走廊的石柱打量他不再年轻的友人。

“别这样，盖勒特，你我都知道你并不这么想。”邓布利多失笑，盖勒特一如既往地....擅长使人心情愉悦。时间并没有在盖勒特身上留下过多的痕迹，相反，当光阴为他增上鱼尾纹的时候，盖勒特增多的只有惑人的魅力和帅气。

“阿不思，你还是一如既往地令人心碎。”格林德沃回敬道，摸着胡子笑道。他看着阿不思 温软的眼神，逐渐正了神色。

“我这次来，是有目的，阿不思。”他轻叹道，嗓音低沉又好听。邓布利多静静看着盖勒特，等待下文。

“我想邀请你加入我的队伍，阿不思。”格林德沃诚恳道，镇定地看进阿不思的双眼，那双眸子只是闪了闪，并无太大的波动。

“盖勒特....你知道我不会。”邓布利多回绝道，他垂下头别开了视线，手抚上了巫师袍有些无聊地扣了扣。

“我知道，我只是想来看看你有没有改变想法罢了。”格林德沃叹了口气，似是无比失望。

“那么，问完了，你该离开了。”邓布利多抬眼，挥出魔杖在手中轻晃。他们不至于到这个地步，但该设的防备依旧得有。没有人会与往日的天真幼年重合，更别提自小就展现出霸道一面的盖勒特。

“如果我不呢？”盖勒特反问道，语气是难得的认真。

“那我想我得请你离开学校，格林德沃先生。”邓布利多接道，魔杖的顶端无端生出一小窜白光。是驱逐咒。

“阿不思，放下你的魔杖，你知道我们是永远不会打架的。”格林德沃有些意外地挑眉，看着邓布利多难得的举动心情有些微妙。结过血契的人本该默契无比，偏偏阿不思老师守着可笑的和平，不愿与他一起。

“噢，这可说不准，盖勒特。你知道我是个有原则的人。”邓布利多轻笑，挥了挥魔杖有些肆意。

“阿不思，你真是固执。”格林德沃无奈地耸肩，似是十分失望。他抽出了魔杖，同样捏在了手中把玩。只不过姿势更像为拿着音乐指挥棒的演奏家。

“这是句赞赏吗？”邓布利多笑笑，姿势却是防备起来。

“你的选择将决定未来，阿不思。加入我，未来将是我们的。”格林德沃不死心道，单手探入大衣的口袋触碰着血契。

“你的理念...”邓布利多皱眉，正想反驳就被盖勒特打断。

“嘘...那只是个理念，阿不思。你是现实，你是我的未来，我们应当同盟，而不像现在这般对立。”格林德沃缓声道，异色的眸子展示着起摄人心魄的一面，牢牢地盯着邓布利多看，令对方有种仿佛要被吸进去般的错觉。

“你的话很诱人，但是...”邓布利多别开眼道，他还是无法适应格林德沃认真凝视他的样子，这让他的心跳该死的略了一拍。

“没有但是，亲爱的阿不思。交给我就好。”格林德沃跨进了一步，轻巧的除你魔杖咒语略过，将邓布利多手中的魔杖击飞并召回攥在了手中。

“难道你忘了我们的血契吗？”格林德沃再一次凑近阿不思，他握着对方的魔咒，将木质的低端顶上邓布利多的胸口。“我可一直记着。”他接道，语气低喃地宛若情人间的耳鬓厮磨。两人的距离有些过近。

“你知道...我不吃这套，盖勒特。”邓布利多往后退了一步，小心咽了口口水遮住他过快的心跳。

“不，你吃。”格林德沃轻笑，扣住阿不思不断后仰的脸，两人鼻尖相凑，鼻息缠绕间邓布利多的脸红到了一个极致。

“撒谎的小狐狸。”盖勒特调侃道，在阿不思唇上轻啄了一口。“我可一直惦记着你。”他笑道，将阿不思的魔杖插回了巫师的衣袍。

“希望下次你能给我一个更好的答案，阿不思。我身边的人，应该是你。”格林德沃惋惜地摩挲了下男巫师有些胡茬的下巴，再次轻啄了一口后施了个幻影移行魔咒消失在了余地。

“盖勒特！噢该死的！”邓布利多低喊，却连友人的一丝衣角都没能抓到。盖勒特每次都这样。他摸摸有些发红的脸，平缓了下气息，往学院内部走去。

下一次，一定不让盖勒特...占上风。


End file.
